


The Biersacks

by Daryldixon2



Series: The Biersack family!!! [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Gen, Motherhood, Pregnant Juliet, infant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Juliet and Andy Biersack are expecting their first baby. Juliet's ex is stalking the parents to be but mostly Juliet.





	1. Christmas

One morning in Cincinnati, Ohio, was two married couple Juliet and Andy Biersack, and they're at Andy's house for Christmas. Juliet is about 4 months pregnant. She and Andy are gonna go to the mall and shop there. They're having a little girl. Juliet was walking in the parking lot, and Andy was close by. It's slippery and he don't want her to fall cause harm to his unborn daughter. 

"Babe I'm holding you." Andy said. "Just for our baby's sake."  
"Oh god." Juliet said.  
"Yeah." Andy said. "They didn't salted."  
"They should've." Juliet said.

They made it into the mall, and they walked into baby's r us. Juliet want to get something for their daughter. Juliet looked at some toys.

"You know we have to look for a bigger house when we get back, right?" Juliet said.  
"I'm already on that." Andy said.  
"The baby's kicking." Juliet smiled. "She's restless."   
"She is for sure." Andy said.

Juliet bought some things, and they went to do some Christmas shopping. They made it back home, and his their things. Daredevil their blind dog was asleep in her bed. Dinner was served and Juliet was eating. She are and got tired. Pregnancy. She went into their room, and laid down putting her hand on her midsection and fell asleep smiling. This baby is a gift from god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliet finds out her ex abusive boyfriend is stalking her. She's worried for her unborn daughter inside her.

Andy had to go somewhere with his parents, and Juliet went to see a friend. Cassie. Juliet rubbed her bump, and got into her car. She backed out of the driveway, and headed to a small town near Cleveland. She was driving into the plaza, she saw Cassie in the building. Juliet got out once she parked and went in. She sat down, and hugged Cassie.

"Hey Juju." Cassie said.  
"Hey Cass!" Juliet said.  
"How's the marriage?" Cassie said.  
"Good." Juliet said. "Me and Andy are expecting a little girl in 5 months."  
"Congrats." Cassie said. "I called you because Joshua your ex is stalking you."  
"Why?" Juliet said worriedly.  
"Because he's gonna kill you." Cassie said. "Pregnant or not he will kill you."  
"I don't want to lose my daughter to some snot like him." Juliet said.

This news has her worried sick. What if Josh guts her baby out? What if she dies with her baby inside her? What if he forces her to miscarry her daughter? Juliet can't let this happen. 

"I will let Andy know." Juliet said. "My baby girl is my first concern. Thank you for telling me this horrific news. Thank you for lunch as well."  
"Hey I'm here for you." Cassie said.  
"I know." Juliet said.

After their get together Juliet went home and walked in.

"Hey babe." Andy said. "Glad you got home safely."  
"Me too." Juliet said.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Andy said. "Is the baby alright?"  
"She's alright." Juliet said. "But not safe. Joshua my ex is stalking me and planning on killing me. I'm so scared."  
"He's not gonna land a hand on pregnant wife." Andy said angrily. "I'll die protecting you two."

Andy kisses Juliet and wants her to read and relax and not stress her baby girl out. Juliet laid down on the couch, and Andy was making dinner. His parents went one a two day break. Andy won't leave the house. Juliet and his unborn daughter is his main concern. Even more because josh is coming to kill her and their baby in her womb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliet is making Christmas dinner as her husband and family are out having a little fun.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> JOSHUA ARRIVES!!!

Christmas arrived and Juliet was making dinner. Andy is with his parents at the movies. Juliet feels her daughter squirm inside her.

"Can't wait for you to come baby." Juliet said. "Mommy will take care of you. Raise you to be what you desire."

Juliet put the turkey into the oven. The door bell rang. Juliet answered. Big mistake! It's Joshua.

"What are you doing here?" Juliet said.  
"I want you back." Joshua said.  
"No. I'm married." Juliet said.  
"Two that emo freak?" Joshua said.  
"You need to leave." Juliet said.  
"I don't think so." Joshua smiled evilly.  
"Go now!" Juliet said.

Joshua pulled out a knife and barged himself in. He threw Juliet down to the ground and she was protecting her stomach. Joshua stabbed her multiple times before running off. Juliet was gasping for air. She crawled to her phone and called 911 and Andy. The paramedics arrived before Andy arrived. The put her on the stretcher and Andy got into the ambulance, they're off to the hospital. Juliet was stitched up, and the doctor checked onto the fetus and her daughter is strong and alive. She was able to go home the next day, and she filed a police report, and they're investigating Joshua. Juliet finished dinner and they all had Christmas. She's resting a lot too.


End file.
